ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Butterfingers Episodes
Season 1 (2012) #'Justin' - (series pilot) Justin is introduced and explains who he was before and how he was killed. He worries that he might not be able to fit in with the other spirits in Spirit City. #'The Two Girls' - Carolina and Danielle decide to help Justin get used to his new surroundings and personality. #'No Choice' #'The Shadow' - Justin encounters a shadowy figure, who is meant to represent Justin's past as Jakken. #'Let Me Get to Know You' - Justin learns about Carolina and Danielle and gets to know them better. # # #'Total Destruction' - The Shadow of Jakken returns and tells Justin that things have gotten worse now that his personality as a Superstition Mutant is dead. #'No More Jakken' - Jakken's corpse is found and buried, so Justin now has to figure things out on his own. #'Bright and Shiny' - Justin begins to develop his new personality. His new likes and dislikes start when he realizes that he can't reclaim his old prized possesions, and finds something shiny that he must claim in one part of Spirit City. # #'Ignored' # #'Make It Stop' - Justin's shame of his past self increases, and he fears that he can't get Edgar and Ellen's evil laugh out of his head. # #'It's Not The Same' - Justin becomes ashamed that he can't go back to the way he once was, and worries about his new life in Spirit City. #'Let it All Go' - Justin is miserable that he will never be able to return to the way he once was, so Danielle comforts him by telling him True Spirit Words, which makes him feel better about things, accept the fact that he's no longer a Superstition Mutant, and that his human spirit form is his "true self". Justin has finally adjusted to his new life, he is now happy with his new life as a spirit, and he has completely forgotten about his misery. Season 2 (2012-2013) #'Spirit Training' - Justin starts learning how to use Spirit Magic. # # # # # #'Justin and Carolina' - Justin decides to take a short break from spending time with Danielle and spends time with Carolina. # # # # # # # # # # #'Performance' # #'For You, I Will' # Season 3 (2013) #'The New Spirits' - Justin meets Abby and her gang of confused and out-of-place spirits. He realizes that these spirits were once Superstition Mutants just like him before they got killed. So, he decides to help them. #'Responsibility' - Justin keeps an eye on Abby and the Spirit Rookies, to make sure they don't cause any trouble. # # # # # # # # # # #'Spirit Life Sucks' # #'Misunderstandings' #'Because I Care' - When Justin sees the Spirit Rookies get more stressed, he remembers when Danielle used True Spirit Words to help him cope with his new life when he first arrived in Spirit City, and decides to use True Spirit Words of his own to help the Spirit Rookies out. #'Mutants No More' - Abby and the Spirit Rookies are upset that they're stuck as spirits, so Justin calms them down with True Spirit Words, which make them feel better about things, accept the fact that they're no longer Superstition Mutants, and that their spirit forms are their "true selves". Season 4 (2014) #'Rookie Magic' - Justin helps the Spirit Rookies learn how to cast Spirit Magic. #'Out With The Old' - Justin helps the Spirit Rookies get rid of their past as Superstition Mutants. # # #'Spirit Intentions' # # # #'Spirit Dance' - The Spirit Rookies decide to update their old Humiliating Superstition Mutant Dance of Contrition and replace it with a new Dance of Contrition. # # # #'Forest Wizard' # # #'Magic Trials' # # Season 5 (2014-2015) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Two Roads' # # # #'Immortals' #'The Final Battle' - Justin and the Spirit Rookies decide to punish Edgar and Ellen for their actions. #'Dreams Come True' Category:Episode lists